As conventional self-propelled crushing machine, there has been known the machine, in which an operator's cabin, a hopper, a crusher and a driving power source and so forth are mounted on a vehicular chassis provided with a pair of left and right traveling bodies, and a discharge conveyer is provided beneath the vehicular chassis in risible fashion, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 64-32744.
These self-propelled crushing machines can travel by themselves and can finely crush the object of crush, such as the concrete wastes and so forth charged in the hopper, and discharge the crushed pieces out of the vehicular chassis through the discharge conveyer.
Such a conventional self-propelling crushing machine is charged with the object of crush and directly feeds the object of crush into the crusher from the hopper by dropping. Therefore, the object of crush falls along the hopper by its own weight. This results in fluctuation of feed amount of the object of crush into the crusher per a unit period depending upon the weight of the object of crush or charge amount of the object of crush into the hopper to make it impossible for the crusher to operate stably. Furthermore, blocking of the object of crush in the hopper may cause difficulty in feeding the object of crush into the crusher.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-propelling crushing machine which can feed a substantially constant amount of object of crush into a crusher even when the weight of the object of crush or the charge amount of the object of crush into the hopper fluctuate, to thereby permit stable crushing operation of the crusher, and avoid the possibility of blockage of the object of crush within a hopper.